


As The World Falls Down

by 11RedGoblin11



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, It’s pretty trippy, Panic Attacks, Sea Witch! Beej AU, Snippet of a story I have in mind, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11RedGoblin11/pseuds/11RedGoblin11
Summary: Elizabeth ends up in Beetlejuice cabin, not feeling well and ends up being nursed by the ghost with the most.This is just a snippet of series I have in mind.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just to preface, this is a snippet of an idea I have so if enough people like it I might start it properly. Also, you don’t see the top half of beej in his sea witch form.
> 
> I Know that sounds weird but you’ll understand when ya read it.
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

She began to feel dizzy the room began to spin all around her, her senses slowly deeming and dissipate altogether.

She swayed and fell backwards, all in slow motion.

Beetlejuice ran to grab her and he did catch her but as he pulled her, he sliced her in two. There was no gash or blood, just a simple cut like a piece of paper being cut in half by a pair of scissors.

Then the walls around then began to melt, down into a black hole at the center of the room, plunging both her and Beetlejuice into a dark abyss.

The two pieces of herself, flittered around the room like large petals falling to the ground, moving in parallel to one another as they swished from side to side. The two pieces were almost dancing as they flowed so gracefully slowly spiralling downwards.

Then they slide against on another and morphed back into the young women.

She was still falling of course but now she was all alone, she looked around to find the voice which called to her but the space around her was empty.

Then the dark began to burst with light. Fireworks as bright and as bold as you could imagine sparked in and out of existence.

But then felt flat, not the kind of that was brought on by exhaustion, she literally felt flat. It was as if she’d been squashed like play dough underneath a rolling pin.

And then she was pulled by invisible hands, stretching her out like a wet noodle.

She giggled at that.

Then her noodlish shape was sucked down into a whirlpool, and she span around and around until she could no longer keep her eyes open, the motion and speed made her feel queasy and it was only getting worse.

So she wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled in on herself. The fireworks surrounding her seemed to grow not only in intensity but in sound, the booms echoed in her ears.

It was all becoming too much, everything started to feel so wrong, she no longer giggled at what was happening but shook with freight. The world around her wouldn’t stop, and then voices began to plague her, awful memories buried deep deep down reared there ugly head and she held her hands over her ears trying to drown out the loud explosion as well as the whispers and screams of moments that haunted her. Her knuckles going white from how hard she held herself, trying futilely to make it all stop. It was all too much, she couldn’t cope, she was suffocating, drowning under all the pressure, under all the expectations, and the wants and needs of others. It felt like she was being split in two and pulled apart.

She just wanted to fade away, feel nothing.

Then it stopped.

She was no longer being pulled or spinning violently, no screams or whispers filled her head, no flashing memories and explosion, she had even stopped falling.

No, now she was **floating**. She peaked one eye open and then swiftly closed it, dreading what might be out there she could feel something was lurking in the dark and she was terrified.

Then she felt something graze her face, causing her to still in terror. Maybe if she played dead it would go away and leave her alone.

Then it did it again. This time for longer, slowly moving from her jaw to her cheek and began again. It was as if the creature was trying to memorise the face by mapping it out. Whatever ‘it’ was it felt soft and cool against her hot flesh.

It began to soothingly caress shaking face, with the most delicate of touches. And slowly she leaned into it, desperate for the comfort it brought.

She even dared to crack open her eyes, taking in the creature.

But was shocked to find she was under water... and could breath.

She opened her lips and watched as bubbles of air escaped her, then she turned towards the source of contact.

It was a tentacle. One singular tentacle. She tilted her head and inspected the creature.

The outside layer of skin was smooth and velvety under her touch as she stroked the appendage. It’s dark purple gleam shimmered underneath the little sunlight that reached this far down, she turned it over to see the inner skin covered in a paler purple littered with suction cups.

It wiggled in your hand eliciting a smile smirk. Then it moved upwards towards her face again, pampering her cheek with small strokes and sucking lightly at her face. This time however, she reciprocated the attention. Slowly brushing her fingertips across the outer layer of dark skin, watching curiously as it stilled for a moment and then sagged into her touch.

Then she felt another touch her neck, then another wrapped itself around her torso and before she knew it she was smothered by so many tentacles she lost count. They all shared the colour and textures, although some held scars but the most important thing was that they all shared the same tenderness in there touch.

Causing her to slowly forget about her memories, her problems, they all eased away like a knotted muscles slowly relaxing and release all the tension.

She was in such bliss, she wanted to thank the strange creature. She tried to turn towards the direction the tentacles were protruding from but there were so many it blocked her view and hindered her movement, she tried to verbalise her thanks but it come out muffled under the water.

So she did the only thing she could do.

She began to kiss the limbs, slow and gentle, working her way from tip to as far as she could go and then she moved to the next one, holding them close and stroking them lovingly like one would do with a pet, showering them with as much affection as she could. They wiggled and squirmed at the attention but they all hurriedly moved closer, going to the extent of pushing and pulling eachother violently out of the way. But when that happened she would pull the fighting appendages apart and hold them both close. She continued to lather them with affection until exhaustion washed over her.

She yawned and stretched as her eyes began to feel heavy.

Soon she was wrapped up in thousands upon thousands of tentacles and was cocooned in a small nest. The majority created a protective shield around her whilst the others wiggled to stroke soothing shapes into her flesh, some even created a blanket for her to snuggle into. It was so surreal yet peaceful and she welcomed it all with open arms.

She felt at home in her little ball of darkness, protected from all the woes that plagued the outside world.

If only she knew it was all a weird a hallucination brought on by her sister slipping her too much of a magic potion and that her knight in shining armour wasn’t a giant octopus (although the could turn into one if he wanted) but instead a burley man covered in hair tinged with green who was holding her head back and opening her mouth with an extra arm he summoned giving her a herbal drink which will (hopefully) counteract the potion.

She wasn’t cocooned in tentacles but waswrapped up with a few blankets around her whilst Beetlejuice he held her close, trying to sooth her as best as he could.

If only she could see how he tenderly stroked away the hair clinging to her sweaty forehead or the way he gazed at her lovingly even as she paled and withered in his grasp.

He sighed, Lydia and her sister was not gonna get one hell of a lecture.

He just hoped she didn’t freak when she woke up in his bed tomorrow.

He groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. Knowing full well he was gonna he lumbered with the blamed.

Being a good guy **sucked**.

* * *

Mermaid AU was coined by Beetlejuicebeadoll on tumblr, link is below.

<https://beetlejuicebeadoll.tumblr.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed What I’ve written And sorry for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes I’m sleep deprived😘
> 
> This was inspired by Sea witch beej Au coined by Beetlejuicebeadoll over on tumblr. Link is above at the very end so go check her out.
> 
> She’s awesome and has some amazing Fics, HC & artwork so go check her out.
> 
> Anywho, if you enjoyed this and would like me to continue leave a comment for feedback, question or pretty much anything.
> 
> Now I’m off to bed at 6am because the corona has fucked my sleeping pattern.
> 
> Stay safe 😘❤️❤️❤️


End file.
